Game Guides:Finding Items
Commodity chemicals 250.png Commodity microchips 250.png Commodity electronics 250.png Commodity com devices 250.png Commodity rare animals 250.png Commodity rare plants 250.png Commodity nanotech 250.png Commodity medical supplies 250.png Commodity void crystals 250.png Commodity mechanical supplies 250.png Commodity explosives 250.png Commodity hydraulics 250.png Commodity noble gas 250.png Commodity spacewaste 250.png Commodity basic food 250.png Commodity optics 250.png Commodity premium food 250.png Commodity water 250.png Commodity drugs 250.png Commodity plastics 250.png Commodity towels 250.png Commodity radioactive goods 250.png Commodity biowaste 250.png Commodity k-mirkk toad mutagen 250.png Commodity collectible figure 250.png Commodity artefacts 250.png Commodity digital watch 250.png Commodity luxury 250.png Commodity implants 250.png Commodity vossk organs 250.png Commodity organs 250.png IMG 1758.JPG IMG 1755.JPG IMG 1752.JPG IMG 1731.JPG IMG 1728.JPG PescalInartu700x500.png IMG 1644.PNG IMG 1651.JPG IMG 1653.PNG Berger Retribution.png Weapon berger converge iv 250.png Weapon berger focus 2 a1 250.png BergerFocus1.png BergerFlak9-9.png BergerSG400.png BergerSG100.png BergerAGT20mm.png Weapon amr saber 250.png Weapon amr opressor 250.png Weapon amr tormentor 250.png AMRextinctor.png NiraiChargedPulse.png NiraiImpulseEX2.png NiraiImpulseEX1.png Nirai.50AS.png NiraiSPPC1.png Nirai overdrive 250.png Nirai overcharge 250.png NiraiSPPM50.png Weapon luna emp mk1 250.png Weapon micro gun mk2 250.png Weapon scram cannon 250.png Weapon tyrfing blaster 250.png Weapon ridil blaster 250.png Weapon h-nookk 250.png Weapon m6 a2 cougar 250.png Weapon maxheat o20 250.png Weapon mamba emp 250.png Weapon edo missile 250.png Weapon neetha emp 250.png Weapon amr saber 250.png Weapon g-liissk 250.png Weapon dephase emp 250.png Weapon intelli jet 250.png Weapon s-koonn 250.png Weapon jet rocket 250.png Weapon emp rocket mk2 250.png Weapon emp rocket mk1 250.png Weapon amour rocket 250.png Weapon emp gl 2 250.png Weapon emp gl 1 250.png Weapon l ksaar 250.png Weapon emp gl dx 250.png Rhoda vortex 250.png Rhoda blackhole 250.png Gof2 items.png What ever you need, whether it is for a blueprint, a commodity to sell on, or simply something that you want to collect as a personal goal, it is always frustrating when you are unable to find it. The simple trick *Know what it is that you are looking for. *Identify which system it can be found in at the lowest price. *Go to the system chosen from the above instructions and that system and those immediately surrounding it will be the systems where the item in question will be found in the greatest number. *Also raiding the Freighters in the system where the specific item is found in greater amounts can yield upwards of 40t of that specific item. Why it works The reason why this strategy works is because GOF2 is an adventure game with the added function of trading. Just like in the real world, where if something is in short supply it becomes more expensive, it is like this in GOF2. Using this same real world logic, as a player you need to travel to the system where the item is cheapest, as this is where said item will be in greatest supply. The most common in-game example of this is booze, an Aquila Cocktail for example, can be bought cheapest in the Aquila system, where, one would assume is where they are produced and therefore most common. Another example of this that can be applied to trading is Organs, these are at the lowest price in the Pan System, this is also where they are found in the greatest abundance. Category:Commodities Category:Trading commodities Category:Systems Category:Standard commodities Category:Rare commodities Category:Planets Category:Guides Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Trading Category:Walkthrough